


Al amparo de la Libertad.

by Misari



Series: Barnes v Pierce [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 90s, Alexander Pierce is dead, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternative unvierse, Arnim Zola is the prosecutor, Bucky Barnes accused of his murder, Courthouses, Español | Spanish, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone eventually appears, Everything happens in Wanshintong D.C, F/F, F/M, M/M, Steve is a lawyer, Work In Progress, kind of a judicial thriller, yeah - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misari/pseuds/Misari
Summary: El 23 de octubre de 1998 el congresista Alexander Goodwin Pierce fue encontrado muerto en su casa, el 4825 Dexter Terrance, Foxhall, Washington D.C, de tres tiros a quemarropa en el pecho. El 17 de febrero de 1999 James Buchanan Barnes es acusado formalmente y llevado ante los tribunales criminales. Ese mismo día por la tarde en un breve comunicado de prensa realizado a través de la pequeña firma de abogados locales Romanoff, Rogers & Wilson, James Buchanan Barnes anuncia que presenta a Steve Grant Rogers, abogado de causas colectivas sin experiencia alguna en derecho criminal, como su abogado defensor.Esta es la historia del emblemático caso Barnes v Pierce; una historia de inocencias y culpabilidades, de verdades y mentiras, de polaridades versus polaridades. Pero más que nada esta es una historia de lo que significa la Libertad y la Justicia cuando las enfrentamos a la compleja Realidad. Esta es la historia de James Buchanan Barnes y todas las personas que influyeron en ella.





	Al amparo de la Libertad.

**Author's Note:**

> Todo de Marvel, people.

> _They have come to realize that their freedom is inextricably bound to our freedom. We cannot walk alone._
> 
> _I have a dream – Martin Luther King_
> 
>  

**[PRÓLOGO: anotaciones generales del caso Barnes v Pierce]**

 

El 23 de octubre de 1998 el congresista Alexander Goodwin Pierce fue encontrado muerto en su casa, el 4825 Dexter Terrance, Foxhall, Washington D.C, de tres tiros a quemarropa en el pecho. A los pocos días, 27 de octubre, se revela que el arma homicida es la propia Glock 19 de Pierce. Su asesinato tiene cobertura nacional y es trasmitido incansablemente 24/7 durante los siguientes dos meses. ~~no olvidar pedirle a Rosie las grabaciones. crucial la del viernes 13.~~ Pierce era una figura amada y odiada por igual. El senador republicano por el Estado de Nueva York, había sido acusado el año anterior, 1997, de ser la mente maestra detrás del brutal asesinato del notable activista político T´Chaka Stevens; de esto nada se pudo probar. ~~el fiscal Zola mantuvo que este era el mayor motivante del asesinato de Pierce~~.

 El 5 enero de 1999, después de menos de tres meses ~~¡MENOS de tres meses!~~ de investigación policial y con múltiples filtraciones de la investigación a la prensa ~~llamar a May Parker por el filtrador Brock Rumlow~~ , James Buchanan Barnes, su exsecretario y por aquel entonces alejado totalmente de la vida política, es considerado el principal y único sospechoso del crimen. Una vez que Barnes es puesto en la mira, la Policía Metropolitana de Washington no busca más sospechosos. Durante los siguientes meses tanto Pierce como Barnes y sus círculos íntimos son sometidos al escrutinio público. ~~buscar en la hemeroteca recortes del Washintong Post, del The New York Times y de periódicos locales de los diferentes estados. pedir por Lorraine.~~

 El 17 de febrero de 1999 James Buchanan Barnes es acusado formalmente y llevado ante los tribunales criminales. Al día siguiente, 18 de febrero, se sortea el juez. Jasper Sitwell, republicano y con fuertes y grandes asociaciones al partido públicamente reconocidas ~~y muy amigo de Pierce~~ , recién apuntado al puesto ~~libro de Pinky Pinkerton “El caso Barnes v Pierce: la trastienda política de sus jueces”~~ , sale sorteado para hacerse cargo de la causa. Ese mismo día por la tarde en un breve comunicado de prensa realizado a través de la pequeña firma de abogados locales Romanoff, Rogers & Wilson, James Buchanan Barnes anuncia que presenta a Steve Grant Rogers, abogado de causas colectivas sin experiencia alguna en derecho criminal, como su abogado defensor. Rogers es el mejor amigo de Barnes; los otros dos abogados de la firma, Natasha Romanoff y Samuel Wilson, así como también su secretario, Clint Barton, también son amigos de Barnes. ~~Barnes recalca en el comunicado: LA CONFIANZA.~~

 El 2 de marzo de 1999 salen a la luz las primeras alegaciones de que Barnes y Rogers son algo más que mejores amigos. Amantes. ~~si, fueron con el enfoque “homosexual=monstruo=culpable”.~~ El 8 de marzo se da la primera audiencia preliminar: Rogers da su alegato primero, y luego el fiscal Zola da el suyo. El recinto está lleno de gente. ~~conseguir la transcripción del juzgado de ese día; pedir por la Jueza Maria Hill y llevarle una caja de KitKats.~~ El Juez Sitwell decide que, pese a los múltiples argumentos de Rogers (Barnes no tiene antecedentes criminales, es un veterano de guerra, vive en Washington, tiene un trabajo estable y no se ha ido de Washington desde que volviera del Ejército), la prisión preventiva es lo mejor para las circunstancias del caso. Ni siquiera le otorga la posibilidad de salir bajo fianza. Barnes es trasladado a la Prisión RAFT al día siguiente, 9 de marzo, mientras Rogers hace su primera apelación el mismo día, la cual es denegada rotundamente en el Tribunal de Apelaciones.

 El miércoles 10 de marzo de 1999 en una presentación directa al Tribunal Superior del Distrito de Columbia, saltándose todas las instancias, Rogers pide la recusación del Juez Sitwell y la salida bajo fianza de Barnes, todo en un increíble ~~e histórico~~ escrito de ciento cincuenta páginas ~~la profesora Martinelli nos lo hizo leer ENTERO. las fotocopias tienen que estar en algún lado. buscar en la caja que dice FALLOS~~. El Juez Principal es Nicholas J. Fury. Su voto fue el que decidió que la apelación de Rogers fuera admisible, pese a haberse salteado todas las instancias y estar pidiendo la recusación de un juez al mismo tiempo que la fianza de Barnes. Citan las Enmiendas Quinta, Sexta, Novena y el Juez Fury agrega a lo dicho por Rogers la Decimocuarta. ~~cita: “es sabido, por declaraciones públicas del propio Juez Jasper Sitwell, que las afinidades políticas no eran lo único que compartía con el tristemente fallecido senador Alexander Pierce, ¿de qué Justicia estamos hablando cuando el juzgador, quien baja el péndulo de todo el peso de la ley, es conocido, amigo, familiar, tiene alguna clase de afinidad personal con la víctima? ¿qué clase de objetividad posible se vislumbra en ese túnel de única entrada y única salida?”~~. Así el Tribunal ordena la recusación de Sitwell, que el caso vuelva al tribunal inferior, fija la fianza de Barnes y da comienzo a uno de los casos judiciales más complejos en la historia de los Estados Unidos de América, no muy detrás de la envergadura de casos como _Roe v Wade_ o _Massachusetts v EPA_.

 El caso Barnes v Pierce.

 

_Anotaciones iniciales para la tesis de maestría en Filosofía del Derecho de la Universidad de Boston, bajo la dirección de la Profesora Angela Martinelli: “El caso Barnes v Pierce: un estudio de inocencia y culpabilidad. ¿Qué es lo que llamamos Justicia?”_. _Compilación breve hecha entre el 3 y 8 de junio de 2017_. ~~¡recién empezamos! ¡yay!~~

 (Firmado como _propiedad de Wanda Maximoff ¡manos afuera carroñeros! ¡búsquense sus propias anotaciones iniciales!_ al final y con un garabato que parece una flor inclinada justo al lado del ultimo signo de exclamación, manchas de café y algo dulce y pegajoso incluidas en los márgenes de la hoja A4).

...

...

**Author's Note:**

> Okey, si llegaron hasta acá ¡felicitaciones! Ahora tengo unas cuantas aclaraciones que hacer:
> 
> -Estudio Derecho, y si bien el derecho continental no se parece en nada al common law, conozco las maquinaciones internas de cómo funcionan ambos derechos. Esto no significa que todo lo que vaya a escribir sea correcto. Me voy a tomar -y ya me tomo- muchas licencias artísticas; sobre todo porque el funcionamiento del poder judicial no solo cambia de país en país, sino que de jurisdicción en jurisdicción.
> 
> -Ahí nombro que Steve es abogado de causas colectivas. Las acciones colectivas (class action en inglés) se hicieron populares en los 90s y su jurisprudencia no ha hecho más que aumentar. Las class action son causas que en general están enfocadas en los derechos de protección al ambiente, de salud, de defensa al consumidor, y como su nombre lo indica son acciones que se llevan a cabo por un colectivo de personas.
> 
> -Foxhall es un barrio de Washington, y de hecho es el barrio más caro actualmente. Queda a orillas del río Potomac y muy cerca del Downtown (centro), hacia el norte. 
> 
> -Los casos Roe v Wade y Massachusetts v EPA son casos reales que llegaron a la Corte Suprema de los Estados Unidos. Roe v Wade es de 1971 y básicamente es la razón de que sea legal hacerse abortos en EEUU (y desde hace tiempo hay un gran movimiento anti-abortista para revertirlo). Massachusetts v EPA es del 2007 sobre derecho ambiental y fue una especie de class action que involucró no solamente al Estado de Massachusetts sino que también a otros 13 estados y varias ONGs.
> 
> -La recusación es un instituto legal por el cual una pide que se remueva el juez. Todas las razones por las que se puede pedir son muy específicas y taxativas, y si bien es un instituto que también existe en el common law no tengo idea si tiene el mismo nombre, las mismas connotaciones, o como mierda funciona, así que me apegué a la que conozco para no complicarme demasiado. Las benditas licencias artísticas son lo máss.
> 
> Por ahora creo que eso es todo. Si tienen dudas, preguntas, lo que sea, soy toda oídos. Espero que les haya gustado y espero que nos leamos pronto (recen a todos los dioses que conocen para que actualice prontito). Gracias por leer, sweet children.


End file.
